Nuevo futuro
by ryuken85
Summary: alguien del futuro visita a Harry


Prologo  
  
Nos encontramos en el patio de los Dudleys donde podemos ver un joven trabajando en el jardin. Pero este no era un joven normal, ya que este joven era el famoso Harry Potter o como se le conoce en el mundo magico, el niño que vivio. Harry que desde el regreso a casa de sus tios, despues de su cuarto año en Hogwarts donde vio morir a Cedric frente a sus propios ojos y el renacer de el mago mas temido de todos los tiempo. Voldemort que fue vuelto a la vida por Peter el cual fue el traidor de los Potter y el causante de la muerte de Cedric. A pesar de todo eso Harry pensaba que Cedric murio por su culpa, ya que si el no hubiera insistido en que ambos tomaran la copa este no hubiera muerto. Pero esto no importaba en estos momentos hacia una semana de su regreso a Privet Drive 4 y sus tios lo trataban igual o peor que antes. El dia de su regreso su tio le dijo que este verano tendria que pagar por quedarse en su casa trabajando en el patio. Esto a Harry no le molestaba ya que asi podria distraer su mente haciendo algo. Casi no estaba comiendo nada ya que Dudley seguia en su dieta, la cual Harry no pensaba estuviera funcionando ya que este todavia parecia una ballena.  
  
Un ruido detras de el lo saco de sus pensamientos, se volteo y lo solprendio lo que se encontraba frente suyo. Harry no podia creerlo, era imposible lo unico que este hacia era observar a la persona en shock.  
  
"porque tan sorprendido Harry" decia la persona  
  
"es im.... impo..... es imposible" tratando de saber como era posible que pudiera encontrarse de frente con esta persona.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, deberias saber que con magia todo es posible" decia la persona  
  
"pero tu no puedes estar aqui.........como?" pregunto Harry  
  
"ahora no tenemos tiempo para contestar tus preguntas, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible"decia la persona mientras trataba de tomar a Harry por el brazo  
  
"NO, hasta que conteste mis preguntas no ire a ningun lado" decia Harry mientras evita que la persona lo agarre  
  
"nadie te ha dicho que puedes ser un dolor de cabeza cuando quieres "decia con una sonrisa. Harry no dijo nada solo lo miraba fijamente  
  
"bien, bien te dire como es que estoy aqui. Yo soy tu o como tu te veras dentro de diez años, el como estoy aqui es que yo cree un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo. No me mires con esa cara y no, no podemos ir a salvar a tus padres" decia el Harry del futuro mientras levantaba una mano silenciando lo que el joven Harry pensaba decir  
  
"se que es lo mas que quisieras pero eso no cambiaria nada ya que cuando regresaras a tu tiempo todo estaria igual. Lo unico que harias es crear un mundo paralelo donde ellos esten vivo. Ahora a lo que vine tenemos que entrenarte en tus poderes y habilidades, ademas debemos ampliar tus conocimientos de magia, entrenamiento en combate con y sin armas y tacticas. Lo mas importante debes aprender a controlar tus emociones y no demostrar lo que sientes o piensas no importa la situacion"decia el Harry del futuro (lo llamareros James para evitar confuciones)  
  
"pero porque quieres hacer esto, que ganarias tu"decia Harry mientras observaba como los ojos de James se llenaron de una gran tristeza por varios segundos antes de volver a su estado normal, fue tan rapido que este penso lo habia imaginado.  
  
"yo no ganaria nada pero tu si al yo hacer esto te doy la oportunidad de tener algo que yo no tengo ni tendre"decia James  
  
"no entiendo a que te refieres con eso" pregunto Harry  
  
"preparandote a ti para enfrentar a Voldemort le brindare a la gente y a ti la esperanza de tener un futuro" dijo James mirando el cielo como viendo algo que nadie podia ver  
  
"y como me entrenaras en todo eso en dos meses yo no tengo pensado no asistir a Hogwarts" decia Harry. Lo que hizo que james comensara a reir  
  
"realmente no prestaste atencion a lo que dije, viajaremos a un sitio donde el tiempo no se mueve igual que aqui. Ademas podriamos irnos por diez años y podria traerte al momento exacto que partiste"decia James con una sonrisa notando como se ruborizaba Harry al olvidar lo que le dijo al principio  
  
"deja que recoja mis cosas y le escriba a dumbledore y mis amigos" decia Harry mientras se dirigia a la puerta para subir a su cuarto. Pero es detenido por una mano que lo toma del brazo  
  
"lo siento pero nadie puede saber donde estaras o que estaras haciendo, ademas debemos partir lo mas pronto posible" al terminar de decir esto James abrio un portal por el cual desaparecieron ambos.  
  
Capitulo I  
  
Falta una semana para el comienzo del curso 


End file.
